1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new pilot burner construction as well as to a new method of making such a pilot burner construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a pilot burner construction comprising a mounting section, a mixer tube section, a flame shield section and a sensing bulb holding section, the pilot burner construction having means interconnecting all of the sections together to provide a self-contained pilot burner construction. For example, see the Riehl U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,308,871; 3,689,193 and 4,298,336.